“Phishing” refers to an attempt to obtain sensitive and/or personal information from a user by masquerading as a legitimate entity. For example, a deceptive entity may generate an email that closely resembles a legitimate email sent by a financial institution, and may send this email to financial institute customers. The email may, for instance, request that recipients click on a legitimate-appearing link that in fact leads to an illegitimate webpage (i.e., not affiliated with the financial institution). The illegitimate webpage, which also may mimic a legitimate financial institution webpage in appearance, may request personal information such as the customer's username, password, social security number, etc. In this manner, the deceptive entity “phishes” for personal information. Various techniques exist to attempt to identify phishing emails. However, give the ubiquity of emails (over one hundred billion sent and received daily worldwide), analyzing entire email contents to identify phishing attempts has proven difficult.